


Positive

by hyeccin



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Amy is actually nice, And supportive, Basically Sonic Boom, But Knuckles has extremely low self esteem, Depression, Edgy, Gen, I wrote this months ago, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Poor Knux, Possible Knuxamy, References to Depression, Self-Harm, but thats okay, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeccin/pseuds/hyeccin
Summary: In which Knuckles visits Amy’s house.





	Positive

He didn’t understand.  
He couldn’t understand.  
It was hard.  
Learning was hard.  
Everything was hard.  
Well, not everything, he supposed. After all, he could draw, punch, lift, and eat. Those things weren’t very hard.  
Then again, they weren’t very hard for most people, either.  
If he was capable of these things, then why couldn’t he do something so simple, such as taking his bandages off?  
“C’mon, Knuckles!” Amy exclaimed. “You need to take them off! It’s not healthy to keep these garments on.”  
Correction, they weren’t bandages-sports tape, actually. He often mixed the two up.  
He glanced at Amy. Her acute gaze shot daggers, though held no form of hatred. She, of course,  
was also wearing her usual attire: her magenta dress, wrist-watch, and of course, the crimson headband that sat above her head.  
He often wondered why she bothered to wear that headband.  
“Ehm…”  
Knuckles hesitated. He wasn’t sure why, though. What was so hard about taking strips of tape off?  
Well maybe it’s because you’re just a whiny little shit who shouldn’t have-  
Stop it.  
Keep the bad thoughts away.  
Don’t let it happen again like last time.  
His head shifted away from Amy, gaze fixated on his palms. Spread across this lap, both hands were wrapped in sports tap, but unlike the rest of the crew, his were filthy. Though they were faint, he could trace brown and red stains ingrained into the tape, and he could sense the moisture built up between his fingers.  
Shit.  
Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why are you so fucking stupid? Why can’t you be like everybody else? They’re able to take care of themselves. Why can’t you? You’re fucking lazy, that’s why. You’re almost seventeen, and this is how you are right now? God, you’re such a fucking idiot. It’s pathetic. How do you even put up with yourself? Oh wait, that’s right.  
You can’t.  
“Well?”  
Knuckles jumped slightly, startled. He’d forgotten that Amy was also in the room, awaiting his answer.  
He looked at his fingers. They were trembling.  
Knuckles repressed a sigh and glanced back at Amy.  
“S-sorry,” he managed, “but c-could you ask that again?” He forced a smile.  
Irritated, Amy clenched her fists, however soon resolved her nerves by exhaling, “I said that you need to take that sports tape off. Just how many times do I need to remind you that?” Amy plopped herself down right next to Knuckles. “The thing is, I can’t keep reminding you. You need to start thinking for yourself. That way, you’ll be able to set your priorities and maintain a healthy lifestyle! See, right now you may not have a home nor a consistent hygienic routine, but once you’ve created and maintained those healthy habits, your life will surely change in no time.” Amy reached across and cupped both of his hands from his lap. “But you can’t create those healthy habits until you start them. And it all starts here, in this very room. All you need to do is unwrap the tape. Understand?”  
Knuckles didn’t respond. How could he make such a promise to her, knowing that unwrapping the tape won’t change anything? Nevertheless, Knuckles gave in. “I… I guess. S-sure. Yeah.”  
Amy beamed. “Wonderful!” She exclaimed. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She shifted across the couch, repositioning herself closer to Knuckles. He, too, scooted closer to her, albeit rather timidly. He took one last glance towards his hands, before finally unwrapping the first strand of tape.  
With Amy’s assistant, the two managed to unwrap each strand. Eventually, there were none left, leaving Knuckles to gaze down towards his hands once more. Noticeably, small, faint scars were etched across his palm, some being deeper than others. There was one, however, that seemed more recent, and it laid raw directly across his wrist.  
It was a painful reminder of their last visit.  
Knuckles glance back at Amy. She offered a smile, one of understanding.  
Maybe things’ll change for the better after all.


End file.
